Une arrivée inattendue
by Klora
Summary: Dans cette fic, vous allez faire la connaissance d'une autre cousine de Kyo et de Yuki. Une cousine mystérieuse, distante mais qui, au contact des autres, va réapprendre a apprécier la vie.
1. Une arrivée inattendue Chap1

**TITRE** : Une arrivée inattendue.  
**BASE** : Fruits basket  
**GENRE** : Un peu de tout, de l'humour, du tragique, de l'amour…  
**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de Fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Ils sont la possession de Natsuki Takaya.  
**NOTE** : C'est ma première fic sur Fruits basket alors soyez indulgents. Biz et bonne lecture !

J'ai fait un changement : Rin n'existe pas dans ma fic. C'est Yuna qui est maudite par l'esprit du tigre. Kisa quant à elle, est maudite par l'esprit du cheval. Voilà c'est tout simple.

Merci de laisser des reviews .

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Il faisait encore chaud dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Kyo, Yuki et Toru s'étaient amusés en ville. Ils rentraient à la maison de Shiguré, tout en racontant leur journée passée aux côtés de Hanajima et de Arisa.

**Toru** : Ahhhhhhhh…quelle belle journée nous avons passé !  
**Yuki** : Oui, une très bonne journée. Je ne savais pas que Arisa nageait aussi bien. Ce n'est pas comme toi !  
Kyo s'arrêta net sur le chemin et menaça Yuki de ses poings.  
**Kyo** Qu'est-ce que tu dis sale rat !  
**Yuki :** Que ta peur de l'eau a gâché ce moment de détente à la piscine, chat stupide !  
**Kyo:** Quoi ! Répète un peu !  
**Yuki :** Chat stupide.  
**Kyo :** Arrête !!!!  
**Toru :** Kyo…Voyons, ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur de l'eau…  
**Kyo :** Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau !!!!!  
Toru recula devant la colère de Kyo, celui-ci le remarqua et s'adoucit.  
**Kyo:** Je n'ai pas peur, je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau, c'est tout. Dit-il calmement.

Yuki reprit la marche.  
**Yuki :** Rentrons sinon Shiguré va nous faire un interrogatoire, si nous sommes en retard.  
**Toru :** Oui !

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment puis Toru reprit la parole :  
**Toru :** J'ai hâte que ce soit la rentrée !  
**Yuki :** Plus que deux jours.  
**Kyo:** T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille, t'es la seule à vouloir retourner en cours.  
**Toru :** J'ai hâte de revoir nos amies. Et de faire la connaissance des nouveaux élèves. Yuki, tu vas être très occupé puisque tu es le nouveau président des élèves.  
**Yuki :** Oui, je vais devoir faire les nouveaux plannings, mettre en place les premières réunions entre élèves. Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail les premiers jours et je risque de rentrer tard.  
**Kyo:** Bonne nouvelle…  
**Yuki :** Quoi ?!

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Toru posa son cartable dans l'entrée comme Yuki et allèrent dans le salon, alors que Kyo montait dans sa chambre.  
**Toru et Yuki :** Nous sommes rentrés ! Dirent les jeunes gens en entrant dans le salon.  
Ils furent surprit de trouver Shiguré en grande conversation avec une jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et de grands yeux marrons sombres.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Shiguré se retourna vers eux.  
**Shiguré :** Vous rentrez tard ce soir. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
**Yuki :** Yuna ?!  
**Yuna :** Bonsoir Yuki. Cela faisait longtemps.  
**Yuki :** Oui. Que fais-tu ici ?  
**Shiguré :** Yuna va habiter chez nous désormais.  
Le jeune homme parût surpris, tout comme Toru qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux restés à l'entrée du salon.  
Yuna se leva de la table et s'approcha de Toru. Elle était un peu plus grande que Toru, elle portait une jupe blanche et un chemisier bleu clair qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.  
**Yuna :** Tu dois être Toru Honda je suppose ?  
**Toru:** Oui !  
Yuna la regarda avec un regard sombre.  
**Shiguré :** Toru, je te présente Yuna Sôhma. Yuna est la sœur d'Hatori.  
**Toru :** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !  
La nouvelle venue la regarda un moment sans rien dire, comme si elle cherchait à lire dans le regard de Toru. Ce qui mettait mal à l'aise cette dernière.  
Yuna se retourna vers Shiguré.  
**Yuna:** Je suis fatiguée. Je monte défaire mes valises et me reposer un peu.  
**Shiguré :** Bien. A tout à l'heure.  
Ils regardèrent tous partir la jeune fille.  
Yuki vint s'asseoir à la table, tout comme Toru.  
**Yuki :** Je ne savais pas que Yuna était rentré au manoir…Combien de temps va-t-elle vivre avec nous ?  
**Shiguré:** Je ne sais pas. C'est une décision d'Akito. Yuna va aller dans votre lycée. D'ailleurs, je crois même que vous êtes dans la même classe.  
**Toru :** C'est merveilleux !  
Yuki et Shiguré restèrent silencieux.

En montant les escaliers, Yuna pensa à Toru. Comment pouvait-on laisser une étrangère connaître le secret des Juunishi. C'était idiot !  
Elle arriva devant la chambre d'amis et aperçu Kyo dans le couloir.  
**Kyo :** Yuna !? Que fais-tu ici ?  
Yuna ne répondit pas et entra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

La soirée s'était déroulée dans le calme. Kyo était resté silencieux, tout comme Yuki. Ce qui inquiéta Toru qui n'était pas habitué à les voir aussi discret.  
**Toru :** Kyo, tu ne manges pas. J'ai préparé du saumon.  
**Kyo :** Je n'ai pas très faim.  
Toru regarda aussi le bol de soupe de Yuki, il était encore plein.  
**Toru :** Yuki ?  
**Yuki:** Oui ?  
**Toru:** Tu n'as pas faim toi non plus ?  
**Yuki :** Si ! Dit-il en plongea sa cuillère dans le bol tiède.  
Yuna resta silencieuse. Elle non plus, n'avait pas vraiment touché à son repas.  
**Shiguré :** Yuna dit moi, tu comptes t'inscrire à des activités scolaires, comme Toru et Yuki ?  
**Yuna :** Non. Cela ne m'intéresse pas.  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau.  
Kyo repoussa son assiette.  
**Kyo:** Je vais me coucher. Puis il se leva et monta vers sa chambre.  
Yuna le suivit du regard. Toru en profita pour l'examiner à la dérobée. Est-ce que cette fille faisait partie des Douze ? A cet instant Yuna se retourna vers Toru. Celle-ci baissa les yeux et mangea de nouveau.  
Yuki restait silencieux.  
**Shiguré:** Qu'avez-vous prévu pour demain, le dernier dimanche des vacances ?  
**Toru :** Nous avons prévu d'aller à la foire avec Hana-chan et Uo-chan. Répondit Toru qui avait retrouvé son entrain. Nous partons toute la journée.  
Shiguré : Vous allez bien vous amuser alors.  
**Toru :** Oui !  
Yuna resta silencieuse, elle repoussa son plat et se leva de table.  
**Toru :** Oh bien sûr, vous êtes invités. Vous connaîtrez ainsi mes amies.  
**Yuna :** Non merci. On m'a ordonné de vivre ici, mais je ne suis pas obligée de vous suivre dans toutes vos activités. Ne faites pas attention à moi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.  
**Shiguré** : Yuna…  
**Yuna :** Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Après son départ, Shiguré partit travailler dans son bureau. Yuki et Toru restèrent seuls dans le salon.  
**Yuki:** Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Yuna.  
**Toru:** Ah.  
**Yuki:** Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Nous avons vécu au manoir tous ensemble. C'était une fille pleine de vie, souriante, attentive aux autres. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Puis un jour, elle est devenue plus distante, plus sombre…Elle a cessé de sourire et son regard…s'est éteint. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Et finalement sur les ordres d'Akito, elle est partie vivre dans une résidence des Sôhma, sur la côte. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais cela l'a meurtri profondément.  
**Toru :** Est-ce qu'elle…fait partie des Douze ?  
**Yuki :** Oui, elle est maudite par le signe du tigre.  
**Toru :** Oh, du tigre !  
Yuki resta silencieux, perdus dans ses pensées.  
**Toru :** J'espère qu'en vivant ici, elle sera à nouveau heureuse.  
**Yuki :** Je l'espère également. Dit-il en souriant.


	2. Une arrivée inattendue Chap2

**Shiguré :** Toru, que mangeons-nous ce matin ?  
La jeune fille était devant le feu, elle remuait doucement la soupe qu'elle venait de finir.  
**Toru :** Bonjour Shiguré-san, le déjeuner est bientôt prêt. J'ai fait une soupe de miso.  
Yuki s'approcha de la soupière et humecta le contenu.  
**Yuki :** Cela sent très bon Toru.  
**Shiguré :** Tu pourrais mettre la table Yuki.  
**Yuki :** Bonne idée. Où est le chat stupide ?  
**Toru :** Il s'entraîne dans le jardin.  
A cet instant, Yuna passa dans le couloir.  
**Shiguré :** Ah bonjour Yuna, j'avais oublié que toi aussi tu étais très matinal.  
**Toru :** Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Vous aimez le miso ? Demanda-t-elle à Yuna qui n'avait pas bougé.  
**Yuna :** Je ne mange jamais le matin.  
La jeune fille avait revêtu un t-shirt blanc et un short noir, et avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval tressée. Elle avait un casque de walkman autour du cou.  
**Yuki :** Tu as fait un jogging ?  
**Yuna :** J'en fais un tous les matins.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre.  
A cet instant, Kyo entra dans la maison, une serviette à la main.  
**Kyo :** J'ai faim ! Le repas est prêt ?  
**Toru :** Oui, allons manger. Nous devons retrouver Uo-chan et Hana-chan dans une demi-heure.

Après avoir mangé, Yuki, Kyo et Toru se préparèrent pour retrouver leurs amies.  
**Toru :** Nous partons !  
**Shiguré :** Passez une très bonne journée. Amusez-vous bien.  
Le trio sortit joyeusement de la maison, Kyo en tête.  
Shiguré resta un instant sur le pas de la porte.  
**Shiguré** : Tu ne les accompagnes pas ?  
Yuna était immobile, sur les marches de l'escalier.  
La jeune fille resta muette.  
**Shiguré :** Tu es ici chez toi à présent. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.  
L'écrivain avait prit un air sérieux. Il regarda Yuna qui n'avait pas bougé.  
**Shiguré :** Bien sûr, tu connais les règles : pas de contact avec un garçon, pas de sorties nocturnes, on ne casse pas ma maison, et on ne dit pas de gros mots.  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots en riant.  
**Shiguré :** Si tu ne sors pas. Viens me tenir compagnie, Toru a fait du thé. En veux-tu ?  
Yuna descendit les dernières marches en s'appuyant sur la rampe.  
Shiguré fronça les sourcils.  
**Shiguré :** Tu as encore mal ?  
**Yuna :** Un peu.  
**Shiguré :** Hatori t'a dit de ne pas faire d'excès. Ce jogging t'a épuisé.  
**Yuna :** Je fais attention.  
La jeune fille l'accompagna dans le salon.

Toru, Yuki et Kyo marchaient depuis un bon moment. Toru n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui inquiéta Kyo.  
**Kyo :** Toru, ça ne va pas ?  
La jeune fille resta pensive.  
**Yuki :** Honda-san ? Honda-san ?!  
Celle-ci sursauta et regarda les garçons qui l'observaient.  
**Toru :** Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
**Kyo :** Arf…t'es toujours dans la lune ! J'avance…  
Il laissa Yuki et Toru ensemble.  
**Yuki :** Quelque chose vous préoccupe Honda-san ?  
**Toru :** Je pensais à Yuna. J'aurais peut-être dû lui proposer à nouveau de nous accompagner.  
**Yuki :** Tout cela est nouveau pour elle. Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à nous.  
**Toru :** Mais quand même…  
**Yuki :** Tout va bien. Elle ne sera pas seule, Shiguré va lui tenir compagnie.  
**Toru :** Mais …  
**Yuki :** Quand Yuna a prit une décision, elle s'y tient. Elle est très têtue, comme Hatori.  
**Toru :** Je ne savais pas que Hatori-san avait une sœur. Mais en regardant Yuna, on s'aperçoit des ressemblances : le nez, la bouche, les yeux…  
**Kyo :** Oh !! Vous avancez !  
Toru sursauta à nouveau.  
**Toru :** On arrive !!

**Shiguré :** Tu vas donc être dans la même classe que Toru, Yuki et Kyo.  
**Yuna :** Shiguré, je vais devoir rester ici combien de temps ?  
**Shiguré :** Cela va dépendre d'Akito.  
**Yuna :** Jusqu'à ce qu'il me pardonne ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il permit de rester ici ?  
**Shiguré :** Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais tu verras, la vie ici est très paisible. A part, quand Yuki et Kyo se disputent. Comment trouves-tu ton thé. Toru est une bonne cuisinière.  
**Yuna** : As-tu confiance en elle ?   
Shiguré but une gorgée et répondit :  
**Shiguré :** Jusqu'à maintenant, elle a montré qu'elle était digne de ma confiance.  
**Yuna :** Elle est donc si exceptionnelle cette fille ?  
**Shiguré :** Vous allez devenir amies, j'en suis convaincu.  
La jeune fille le regarda perplexe. Elle se demandait si Toru était aussi adorable que tout le monde le prétendait.  
**Shiguré :** Allons, bois ton thé, il va refroidir.  
Puisqu'elle allait rester un certain temps dans cette maison, Yuna aura tout le loisir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fille.

**Kyo :** Je vais t'humilier sale rat !!!! Tu vas perdre ce défit !  
**Yuki :** Quel défit ?  
Kyo devint rouge de colère et donna des baguettes à Yuki qui le regarda interdit.  
**Kyo : **Accepte ce défit !  
**Yuki :** Quoi ? Tu veux faire un défit sur le déjeuner ? Le premier qui a mangé son bol a gagné ? C'est idiot.  
**Kyo :** Tu me traites d'idiot ?  
**Yuki :** Tes idées sont idiotes.  
**Kyo** : Quoi ? Répète un peu sale rat ! Tu abandonnes, tu es un lâche !  
**Yuki :** Non. Ton défit ne m'intéresse pas.  
**Kyo :** Espèce de…  
**Arisa** : Moi, j'accepte ton défit !  
**Tous :** Quoi ?!  
Kyo, Yuki, Toru, Uo-chan et Hana-chan étaient assis sur une couverture qu'ils avaient posée sur l'herbe. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et tout le monde avait faim. Toute la matinée, ils s'étaient amusés sur la foire. Yuki avait gagné beaucoup de cadeaux. Il avait offert la plupart à Toru, mais aussi à Hana-chan et Uo-chan.  
Kyo avait remporté moins de prix et voulait se rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
**Kyo :** Non. Je ne me mesure pas à une fille !  
**Arisa :** Tu as peur de perdre ?  
**Kyo :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yankee ?  
**Arisa** : Tu es prêt Carotte ?  
**Kyo :** M'appelle pas comme ça !  
**Arisa** : C'est parti !  
Arisa plongea ses baguettes dans son bol. Kyo fit de même, tout en surveillant Arisa qui engloutissait son dîner avec appétit.  
**Yuki :** Ils sont vraiment terribles, ces deux-la.  
**Toru :** Oui, ils risquent d'avoir une indigestion.  
**Hana :** Ils peuvent même en mourir.  
Yuki et Toru se tournèrent vers Hana-chan, surpris par sa réflexion.  
**Yuki :** Dites-moi Hana-chan, vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre votre cape et vos gants. Nous sommes au début de l'automne seulement. Vous allez avoir chaud.  
**Hana :** Mes ondes me disent que le temps va changer.  
**Toru :** Hana-chan, veux-tu encore des onigiris ?  
**Hana :** Oui.  
**Arisa :** J'ai gagné Kyon-Kyon !!  
La jeune fille leva l'une de ses baguettes en signe de victoire.  
Kyo avait encore la sienne dans la bouche.  
**Toru :** Bravo Uo-chan !  
**Yuki :** Tu t'es fait battre encore une fois, chat stupide.  
Kyo était en colère. Il posa brutalement son bol sur la couverture.  
**Kyo :** Ta gueule !! Elle a triché, elle en avait moins dans son bol !  
**Arisa :** T'es un mauvais perdant Carotte !  
**Kyo :** Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Kyo qui se leva, prêt à quitter ses amis.  
**Toru :** Où vas-tu Kyo ?  
**Arisa :** Tu vas bouder dans ton coin ?  
**Kyo :** Non !!  
**Toru :** Kyo ?  
**Kyo :** J'ai dit à Shisho que je viendrais m'entraîner plus tôt.  
**Toru :** Ah bon, bon entraînement alors.

Kyo partit, en laissant Yuki, Toru, Hana-chan et Uo-chan finir leur déjeuner.  
Kyo était exaspéré par cette fille. Elle était encore pire que lui. C'était vraiment une dingue, pensa-t-il en faisant route vers le dojo.  
Il donna un coup de pied dans une cannette qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'a côté.  
**Yuna :** Kyo ?  
Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçu Yuna à quelques mètres de lui. Elle tenait un sachet de l'épicerie à la main.  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
**Kyo :** Yuna, que fais-tu en ville ?  
**Yuna :** Je fais une course pour Shiguré. Il voulait manger des tokayakis.  
En disant cela, elle montra son sachet à Kyo.  
**Kyo :** Qu'est-ce qu'il peut manger celui-là !  
La jeune fille se mit à sourire.  
**Yuna :** Oui, il a englouti tout le dîner que Toru avait préparé. Cela devait être bon.  
Kyo l'observa un instant.  
**Kyo :** Tu n'as pas mangé ?  
**Yuna :** Je n'avais pas faim.  
Yuna n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, depuis son arrivée dans la maison de Shiguré.  
**Yuna :** Que fais-tu seul ? Tu ne devais pas rester avec Yuki et Toru ?  
**Kyo :** Si, mais j'ai mon entraînement au dojo. D'ailleurs, je suis en retard. A ce soir.  
Il salua la jeune fille et reprit sa marche.  
Yuna le regarda partir en silence.  
Au bout de quelques pas, Kyo se retourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air si seule, au milieu de cette rue déserte. Elle avait l'air si triste également. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il fit demi tour et s'avança vers Yuna, les mains dans les poches.  
**Kyo :** Que dirais-tu de faire une promenade ?  
**Yuna :** Mais…Et ton entraînement ? Le professeur va t'attendre.  
**Kyo :** Je lui dirais que j'ai eu un empêchement.  
**Yuna :** Kyo, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer…  
Kyo lui prit le bras et la força à le suivre.  
**Kyo :** Je vais te faire visiter la ville.  
**Yuna :** Mais…d'acc…d'accord.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux jeunes gens avaient presque fait le tour de la ville. Kyo avait montré à Yuna, le centre associatif, le complexe sportif, le centre commercial, la préfecture, le vieux quartier, le journal local, le lycée…  
**Yuna :** Nous pouvons nous arrêter un instant ?  
**Kyo :** Mais tu n'as pas encore tout visité ?  
**Yuna :** Je suis un peu fatiguée à vrai dire.  
**Kyo :** Bon, si tu veux. Il y a un parc près d'ici, allons-y.  
Ils arrivèrent au jardin. Plusieurs couples étaient enlacés sur les bancs. Des enfants jouaient au ballon sur l'herbe, certains faisaient de la trottinettes sur les allées.  
Kyo et Yuna décidèrent de se mettre à l'écart, derrière un arbre. Ils prirent place sur un banc.  
**Yuna :** Merci pour cette visite. Je ne savais pas que la ville était si grande.  
**Kyo :** C'est une ville ordinaire, y'a pas de quoi s'extasier.  
**Yuna :** Elle est cependant très belle. Je l'aime bien, et ce parc est magnifique.  
La jeune fille porta son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Il y avait de grands cerisiers dont les fleurs voletaient dans l'air comme un ballet féerique. De nombreuses variétés de plantes ornaient les abords des chemins. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une belle fontaine blanche. Plusieurs oiseaux se reposaient sur le bord, buvant l'eau fraîche qui coulait à flot.  
**Kyo :** Tiens un marchand de crêpe. Tu en veux une ?  
**Yuna :** Non merci.  
**Kyo :** Je te l'offre, tu ne peux pas refuser.  
La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête.

**Yuna** : Elle est délicieuse.  
Kyo mangeait avec appétit la crêpe au sucre qu'il avait acheté.  
**Kyo** : Elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de Toru.  
**Yuna :** Tout le monde ne parle que de cette fille. Elle sait tout faire apparemment.  
**Kyo** : Non, pas tout. Elle est nulle au ping-pong, une catastrophe.  
Yuna avait fini sa crêpe à la chantilly.  
**Yuna :** Tu devrais aller au dojo à présent. Tu vas manquer ton entraînement.  
Kyo mangea le dernier morceau de sa crêpe.  
**Kyo :** Il est trop tard. Il a dû commencer les cours particuliers.  
**Yuna :** Tu n'aurais pas dû rester avec moi. Tu as raté ta leçon.  
Kyo se leva du banc.  
**Kyo :** C'est rien. Le sais que je vais battre ce sale rat un jour ou l'autre. Je serais être patient.  
Yuna se mit à rire.  
**Yuna :** Vous vous disputez donc toujours autant ?  
Kyo se mit en position de combat et fit quelques mouvements devant la jeune fille.  
**Kyo :** Cela me permet de garder la forme. J'améliore mes coups grâce à lui, je deviens plus rapide.  
Il se pencha vers Yuna et l'obligea à se relever du banc pour continuer la visite.  
Mais Yuna tomba à genoux.  
**Kyo :** Yuna, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
La jeune fille mit ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle semblait avoir très mal. Kyo s'accroupit à ses côtés.  
**Kyo :** Tu as mal aux jambes ?  
**Yuna :** Cela va passer. J'ai un peu trop marché.  
Kyo s'inquiéta pour la jeune fille. Malgré ses sourires, elle semblait souffrir.  
**Yuna :** Va, rentre à la maison. Shiguré va finir par s'inquiéter.  
**Kyo :** Je m'en fou de Shiguré !  
**Yuna :** Il attend ses tokayakis.  
Elle tendit le sachet à Kyo qui était en face d'elle.  
**Kyo :** Nous allons rentrer ensemble.  
**Yuna :** Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Je vais rentrer seule, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.  
La jeune fille se remit sur le banc avec difficulté. Kyo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il regarda devant lui un instant sans rien.  
**Kyo :** Yuna…Tu as été l'une des seules personnes…à m'accepter comme je suis. Tu ne m'as jamais mépriser ou rejeter…  
La voix de Kyo était devenue douce.  
**Kyo :** Malgré tout ce que l'on disait sur moi…tu n'as jamais évité mon regard. Au contraire, tu es venue vers moi.  
Il prit le bras de Yuna et le passa sur ses épaules.   
**Kyo :** Je te raccompagne.  
**Yuna :** Kyo, je le faisais sans arrière-pensée.  
Yuna regarda Kyo, il avait tellement changé. Etait-ce cette fille qui l'avait changé ?  
**Kyo :** On rentre ?  
Yuna se leva doucement en s'appuyant sur Kyo. Ensembles, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison de Shiguré.


End file.
